Drama is a Part of Life
by RiteDarkRedonWhite
Summary: The Sequel to my first Kevin Jonas love story. A whole bunch of drama happens, can Suzanne and Kevin's love prevail? or will they give it up? There could possibly be a sequel to this sequel. depends how many reviews and hits i get


It only took him a week and a half to ask her out on their first, official date. At first she hesitated, but really wanted to go. She knew it would be a huge thing for the paparazzi, taking millions of pictures and selling them for millions of dollars.

She really didn't want to have to put up with that.

But she really did want to go on a date with him.

She eventually chose to risk it all, and take the date.

"This is insane!" Suzanne yelled at Kevin, he just laughed then sighed when the limo came to a stop. Somebody had found out that Kevin Jonas make a reservation for two at a five star restaurant, and there were paparazzi and fans screaming outside the restaurant even before they arrived.

"I'm really sorry about this. I thought it wouldn't get spread around so quickly." Kevin apologized and frowned. Suzanne sighed and smiled at him, causing him to perk up.

"It's alright, really. I can handle this." Suzanne took a deep breath and Kevin grabbed her hand, causing butterflies to whirl around inside her stomach.

"Well then, let's get in there." Kevin smiled and the door opened and the screaming increased by ten. Suzanne laughed and the camera's started to flash rapidly and Kevin laughed along with her.

"It's nice to actually be around you, and it's quiet for once." Suzanne commented. She and Kevin were walking, hand in hand, around Central Park. Kevin smiled down at her and she felt her face warm up a little.

"It's quiet a change isn't it." Kevin commented and brought his free hand up to push a piece of Suzanne's hair behind one of her ears and then caress her cheek softly. Suzanne tried not to make eye-contact but couldn't help it.

"Umm, excuse me." A quiet little girl voice popped out. Kevin felt a soft tugging on his jacket and he looked down to his right. A little blonde pig-tailed little girl was standing, looking up at him. "Are you Kevin Jonas?" She asked; clearly not shy about being in his presents like Suzanne was.

"Yes I am. And who might you be." He squatted down after Suzanne let go of his hand. He was at eye level with her and Suzanne watched curiously.

"Suzanne." The little girl smiled, Kevin laughed and Suzanne smiled. The little girl cocked her head to the side wondering why he laughed.

"That is such a pretty name." Kevin commented and shot a glance back at Suzanne. (Older Suzanne) The little girl smiled and held out a pink notebook and a pink fuzzy pen. Suzanne quickly snatched out her cell phone to snap a picture of Kevin writing with a pink fuzzy pen. Kevin playfully glared at her once the little girl had skipped off down the path.

"And what do you plan to do with that picture?" Kevin asked playfully creeping closer.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe give it to Joe… or Nick. Blackmail?" Suzanne glared back playfully and waved the cell phone around in the air. "So many possibilities…" She purred and locked eyes with him.

"I don't think so…" Kevin smirked and leaped towards Suzanne and she sprinted off into the grass and flowers. Kevin chased her around until she grew tired and hid behind a tree to catch her breath. "Hmm, I wonder were she is…" Kevin playfully called out, knowing exactly where she was.

"Maybe…" Kevin froze when he heard a soft giggle. He jumped out from behind the tree causing Suzanne to scream. "Got-cha!" Kevin called out when he wrapped his arms around her and started tickling her.

"Kevin!" She shrieked and laughed. "KE-VIN!" She yelled and they stumbled to the soft grassy earth. Kevin stopped tickling her and she caught her breath. Kevin was hovering over her, gazing down into her beautiful eyes. Suzanne sighed and locked eyes with him.

Their lips touching were the images going through their heads at that moment. Kevin's hand moved and gently cupped Suzanne's cheek. He nervously leaned downward and hesitated when his lips were inches from hers. His eyes quickly drew up to see her looking at his lips and her eyes locked with his. She then brought her hand up behind his neck and gently pushed his head the rest of the way down.

The world seemed to stop when their lips made contact. They both froze and didn't move for a while. Suzanne backed her head up and Kevin moved one of his hands to wrap around her back and the other to support his weight on the ground. Suzanne wrapped both of her arms around his shoulders and they kissed again.

Everything came back to life when a flash of a camera pierced their bubble of romance and passion. That flash followed another one and another. All from different directions. Kevin quickly sat up and pulled Suzanne up and buried her face into his jacket to hide her from the camera.

"Kevin, what's going on?" Suzanne asked panicked and nervous.

"Paparazzi. They found us." Kevin growled, he hated them for disturbing them. He stood up and pulled Suzanne up with him. They ran away as fast as their legs would take them. Big Rob was waiting for them at the exit of Central Park like he knew something would happen. The door was opened and Kevin helped Suzanne in and closed the door and ran around the other side and jumped in. Everything was overwhelming Suzanne and she started to breath faster.

It was just too much to handle. The last thing she saw before blacking out was the horrified expression on Kevin's face. Horror mixed with sorrow and anger, and love. She saw him yell her name, but didn't hear it.

"What's going on?" Suzanne sat up to fast and got dizzy. Kevin jumped up from the chair he fell asleep in and ran over to her. He supported her back and looked into her dazed eyes.

"What happened, Kevin?" Suzanne asked, rubbing her eyes and squinting into the dim light on the side table.

"We were at the park and the paparazzi found us. You fainted once we got into the limo." Kevin said. "I'm so sorry." He added, by the guilt in his voice he was blaming himself. Suzanne put her hand on his cheek and kissed him unexpectedly.

Kevin closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. Not happy when she pulled away from him. "It's not your fault." Suzanne whispered.

"Yes it is." Kevin argued and Suzanne kissed him again, making him shut up. Kevin kissed back again.

"It is not your fault!" Suzanne insisted.

"How can it not be?" Kevin argued again. Suzanne kissed him once again. Kevin quickly kissed back. "You know, if my punishment is you kissing me. I could argue all day…" Kevin whispered and Suzanne smiled. And Kevin leaned in to kiss her, she kissed back.

Suzanne pulled away and Kevin fell forward slightly and she grinned. "Not your fault." She said and ran from the room.

"You look so happy." Cambria sighed and took at sip of her coffee. Suzanne laughed and looked over at Kevin playing football with the other guys.

"I am a lot happier these days." Suzanne smiled bigger when Kevin looked over and waved, only to laugh when three guys tackled him to the ground. The ladies all joined in laughing. "Enough about me." Suzanne announced. "How are you ladies? I haven't gotten to catch up with you lately."

"That's because you are always with Kevin." Infiniti joked and Suzanne glared.

"Well you obviously spend enough time with Carter." Suzanne gestured towards their three children and her very pregnant stomach.

"Shut the hell up!" Infiniti jokingly pushed Suzanne and the ladies laughed together. Infiniti and Carter had three children, Ashton is 1 ½ years old, Lucie is 1 year old, Monique is about nine months old, and Infiniti is about 7 months pregnant.

"Well, what's this?" Rayne asked looking out to their large backyard.

"What?" Serenity asked, all the ladies were curious of what made Rayne grin.

"Looks like your little Adam has taken a liking to my Lacy." Rayne laughed as all the ladies watched Cambria and Zion's two year old son hand Rayne and Landon's 1 ½ year old daughter a daisy.

"Now isn't that the sweetest thing ever." Infiniti sighed and watched the two very young children smile and giggle with each other.

Suzanne sighed and brought a hand to her stomach. Serenity noticed this and immediately questioned it. "Suzanne are you pregnant?" Serenity asked, drawing every bodies attention. Even the guys playing foot ball stopped and listened, Kevin looked confused.

"What?! No, of course not." Suzanne said nervously. Nobody believed it; Kevin dropped his hands loosely to his sides and stared blankly at Suzanne.

"Are you sure? You are acting a little odd lately." Cambria leaned closer.

"Yes, I-I'm positive. R-Really." Suzanne choked on her words, she didn't like that everybody was staring at her. She looked down at Kevin, he looked dazed and hurt. Everybody followed her gaze to Kevin.

"Is it yours?" Merrick asked him. Kevin nodded 'no', not finding the words. Every body's mouths dropped. Kevin let out a gush of air and ran towards the side exit of the back yard. Suzanne jumped up and ran after him.

"Is she really pregnant?" Carter asked the girls.

"I don't know…" Arabella whispered. "But if she's not, something terrible just happened." She whispered again, and then prayed that something would work out without hurt feelings.

"Kevin!" Suzanne called out. He had run out to the front of the house and sat down on the front porch in one of the lawn chairs. "Kevin." She sighed and jogged over to him.

He ignored her and turned his face the opposite direction.

"Don't listen to them." Suzanne tried, not thinking of the right words. "It doesn't matter." Suzanne rambled on. Kevin sharply turned his head and looked into her eyes. Suzanne's heart skipped a beat when she saw his tear-stained eyes.

"Just tell me, are you pregnant?" He choked out. Suzanne shook her head 'no'.

"Do you really believe I would do that to you, Kevin?" Suzanne asked and walked over to him and knelt down by his chair and held one of his hands in both of hers. She kissed his hand softly.

"I'm sorry." Kevin apologized. "But why didn't you say anything back there before things got out of control?" Kevin questioned.

"Because, there is something I have never told my friends. They would think I was stupid if I told them." She sighed and got up and sat in the swing-love seat. Kevin followed and sat next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"What is it?" He asked, no being pushy.

"It's…" Suzanne looked down at her hands what was crossed in her lap. She could tell him anything and he knew he wouldn't judge her for it, ever. "I'm a virgin." Suzanne said and her cheeks lit up bright red. She was waiting for Kevin to burst out laughing. But it never came. She cautiously looked up and saw him looking down at his left hand. She followed his gaze and noticed the ring on his ring finger.

"What's that?" She asked, hoping he wasn't married behind her back. But that was a little ridiculous.

"It's my purity ring." Kevin said and proudly held it up for Suzanne to examine. "I'm a virgin too." Kevin proudly said and Suzanne almost screamed with delight. Kevin laughed, "Why do you look so happy?" He asked laughing.

"You are the perfect guy." Suzanne sighed and rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I don't think I would go that far." Kevin laughed and pulled Suzanne into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled into his arms and sighed dreamily.

"I would."

"Are you sure this is a good idea Kev?" Suzanne asked nervously gripping the seat of the car.

"Yes, they will love you." Kevin laughed and winked at her, causing her to blush slightly. "And they want to meet you anyway."

"Yeah, that's great. But why am I here?" Tanya asked annoyed from the bask seat of the car.

"Because you are my sister and my family and if they want to meet me then I'm sure they would be delighted to meet you!" Suzanne snapped, really wanting her sister to stay with her to ease the nervousness.

"Whatever…" Tanya growled and mumbled to herself in the back seat about how much she didn't want to go. Kevin laughed at the way they argued and pulled into his family's driveway.

"You'll be fine, I promise." Kevin leaned over and kissed Suzanne's cheek. Then ran out to open her car door, he held her hand tightly. Tanya followed the two snarling at them.

"I'm here mom!" Kevin called when he opened the front door.

"Come on in honey!" A woman called from another room. Kevin slipped off his shoes and Suzanne was shaking slightly from nervousness.

"You can take off your shoes, honey." Kevin whispered into her ear and kissed her cheek. The hairs on Suzanne's neck stood because of his hot breath on her neck. Suzanne kicked off her shoes and Tanya went and made her comfortable on one of their couches. Suzanne turned to Kevin and looked down to the floor embarrassed.

"I don't think I can do this, Kevin." She choked out holding back tears. Kevin cupped her cheeks in both of his hands and looked deeply into her eyes.

"They will love you Suzanne." Kevin reassured her and kissed her passionately.

"Kevie!" A little boy voice pierced their intimate moment. Kevin sighed and looked at his much younger brother.

"Hey Frankie! How's my little bro been doing?" Kevin bent down and hugged his little brother.

"I've been having lots of fun. Nick is helping write songs. And mommy is teaching me to cook." Frankie said proudly. Frankie looked over at Suzanne and raised an eyebrow. "Who is she?" He asked Kevin, who laughed.

"That," Kevin stood up and put an arm around her and hugged her closely. "Is my girlfriend, and she has a name Frankie." Kevin said strictly but also playful. Frankie looked up at her and seemed for be examining her.

"What is your name?" Frankie asked.

"Suzanne." Suzanne managed to say without her voice cracking. Frankie looked over at Tanya, who was practically asleep on their couch. "That's Tanya. She's my sister." Suzanne explained, beginning to feel more comfortable.

"She looks lazy." Frankie stated and ran of to be he came from. Suzanne laughed quietly. Kevin looked at her, happy she was getting more comfortable.

"He's cute." Suzanne said and looked up at Kevin, who looked back down.

"Now, where were we?" Kevin grinning playfully and kissed Suzanne again.

"Paul! You are home, it's so good to see you again sweetie." A woman interrupted them; Kevin glared at the floor and walked forward to hug his mom.

"Nice to see you too mom. This is Suzanne. And this is her sister Tanya. She is a little tired from the plane ride, don't mind her." Kevin explained and presented Suzanne to his mother. She eyed her at first, and then surprised Suzanne with a friendly hug. Suzanne returned it happily.

"Oh, it is so nice to finally meet you. Whenever Paul calls all he talks about is you and how amazing and wonderful you are!" Mrs. Jonas laughed and smiled when she saw Kevin and Suzanne blush and not look at each other.

"Well, supper will be ready in about an hour. Paul, why don't you give Suzanne a tour of the house." Mrs. Jonas said politely and glanced at Tanya. "She can rest up in one of the boys' rooms if she wants." She added and left the room. Suzanne turned and smiled at Kevin who smiled back.

Kevin showed Tanya to Joe's room and she fell asleep almost immediately on his bed. Joe would have a fit if he knew, but he wasn't around so Kevin didn't care.

"And this is the room you and your sister can sleep in tonight." Kevin showed her the beautiful guest room.

"Wow, you must treat your guests like royalty." Suzanne commented and explored the beautifully decorated room. "Did your mother decorate this?" Suzanne asked, wondering who had such amazing taste in furniture.

"Yeah, she has good taste doesn't she?" Kevin said and then lead Suzanne to the last room of their tour inside. "Aww, too bad, I guess we will have to wait till later to see my room." Kevin said, Suzanne glared at him.

"Supper is ready!" Mrs. Jonas called down the hall and Kevin lead them down the hall and stopped them before entering the kitchen.

"Would if you dad doesn't like me?" Suzanne suddenly asked, starting to panic. Kevin grabbed her upper arms and gazed into her eyes.

"He will like you. I promise, I know my father. And you are the kinda of person he likes. Don't worry ok?" Kevin assured her, she sighed and shook herself. Kevin cupped her face and kissed her softly. Suzanne kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and they totally forgot that supper was waiting.

Nick walked down the hall out of his room and rolled his eyes when he saw Kevin and Suzanne smooching in the hall way. He walked past them.

"Don't expect Kevin and Suzanne anytime soon." Nick laughed and took his spot at the table. Mrs. Jonas rolled her eyes and got up and walked into the hall. She cleared her throat and Kevin pulled away from Suzanne and her cheeks turned bright red and she dropped her head down.

"Now then, would you care to join us at the table?" Mrs. Jonas suggested politely and giggled and walked back to the kitchen, Kevin grabbed Suzanne's hand and took her along. "Will Tanya be joining us for supper?" Mrs. Jonas asked.

"I'm afraid not, she is really exhausted and is sleeping like a rock right now." Suzanne explained.

"Well that's too bad. We will have to get to know her in the morning over breakfast." Mrs. Jonas said. Kevin directed Suzanne to a chair and pulled it out for her, then pushed it in for her. Mr. Jonas also did this for Mrs. Jonas.

"Thank you." Suzanne told Kevin and he sat in the empty seat next to her and gave her a smile. It calmed some of her nervousness.

Suzanne easily became comfortable with this family. They treated her as if she was related to them and they had always known her.

"So, Suzanne. What is you occupation?" Mrs. Jonas asked once the table had been cleared and they were all sitting in the small den. Kevin was sitting close to her with his arm around her waist and a drink in the other hand.

"Well, I am currently not working." Suzanne wanted to be honest with them completely. "I use to be a model for a fashion magazine, but I quit about a year ago." Suzanne sighed and remembered it all, all the stress was beginning to get to her again. Kevin squeezed her tighter and she looked up into his eyes.

"If you don't mind me asking. How come you quit?" Mr. Jonas asked, he was a very nice man from what Suzanne had gathered.

"Well," Suzanne tried to think of the right words. "I guess it just wasn't the thing for me." Suzanne shrugged. "It was just making me, sad and really stressed out."

"Well are you doing better ever since you quit?" Mrs. Jonas asking politely then took a sip of her drink.

"Very much, I am the happiest I've been in years." Suzanne glanced up at Kevin and he winked at her. Mr. and Mrs. Jonas smiled at each other.

"How did you two come to know each other?" Mr. Jonas asked, Suzanne got a flash back of her party and her arms wrapped around herself. Jack.

"It was at her birthday party." Kevin explained, knowing Suzanne probably didn't want to talk about her party very much. "Huge party rented out the Hilton Hotel ballroom. Got a few bands to come, remember me calling you and telling you we were playing for a huge birthday party?" Kevin asked his dad, he nodded in remembrance. "Well, it was Suzie's and Tanya's party. After the party was over, Suzanne came to the back room to thank us all for singing and that we could go whenever we felt like it. Joe and Nick were resting on a couch and I just waiting for them to wake up. I was playing my guitar when I noticed an extremely beautiful girl looking at me." Kevin smiled down at Suzanne who blushed. "She told me that we could leave if we wanted, and thanks. But we were staying in that hotel I told her. Then after a while we just started talking." Kevin laughed and Suzanne blushed. "She gave me her phone number after I asked to see her again."

"He called me everyday!" Suzanne added and laughed. "My phone bill went up so much that month." Suzanne smiled up and him and placed her hand over his hand that was on her shoulder.

"We eventually decided to meet up again. That was crazy." Kevin sighed and looked down at Suzanne who looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed her slowly and Suzanne pulled away and rested her head in his neck. She wrapped her arms around his stomach and sighed tiredly. Kevin buried his face into her hair and kissed her head.

"Are you tired?" He whispered to her.

"A little." She mumbled into his neck. Kevin laughed quietly and Suzanne playfully growled, when he stopped laughing she got comfortable again.

"I'm quiet tired myself." Mrs. Jonas yawned and stretched. "I think I'm going to head off to bed and read a while." She stood and turned to Kevin. "Goodnight Paul. We will eat breakfast when everybody is awake tomorrow." Mrs. Jonas kissed Kevin's cheek and walked from the room.

It was getting close to eleven when Suzanne started to fall asleep.

"I'm tired Kevin…" Suzanne whispered and snuggled into his chest. They were in Kevin's basement watching P.S. I Love You. Kevin was leaning against the arm of the couch with one leg up and the other dangling off the side of the couch. Suzanne was laying between his legs, rested against his chest. Her around were wrapped around his stomach and his arms were wrapped around her back.

"Go to sleep. I will carry you up to your room." Kevin whispered and stroked her cheek with his thumb gently.

"I'm to heavy." She mumbled half-asleep into his shirt.

"No you are not." Kevin chuckled quietly.

"I'm fat." She mumbled again. Kevin chuckled again and leaned his head down to kiss her forehead.

"You are beautiful." Kevin whispered and kissed her forehead again. Suzanne slowly fell into a peaceful slumber, Kevin waited a minute and shifted. He gently picked her up bridal style and easily carried her up the stairs all the way to the guest room without a sweat. Tanya had been relocated into the quest room bed, and Kevin gently placed Suzanne on the other side of the bed. Then he grabbed a blanket from under the bed and draped it over her.

He stood there and admired her peaceful face. He bent down and kissed her cheek and left the room, closing the door behind him. He walked a little ways down the hall to his room and opened the door.

"Paul, can I talk to you a minute in the kitchen?" Mr. Jonas whispered from the end of the hall. Kevin turned around and nodded, following his father to the kitchen.

"What's up dad?" Kevin asked and leaned against the counter.

"I just wanted to ask you a few questions in private. I didn't want to make Suzanne uncomfortable." He said and leaned against the counter across the kitchen, facing Kevin.

"What's on your mind?" Kevin asked politely.

"I want to know, is she, Suzanne. A decent woman? Does she smoke, drink, do drugs? You know all that kind of stuff?" He asked casually wanting to know.

"She doesn't smoke, says she never has and never will. He father died from lung cancer because he smoked." Kevin said, he father seemed surprised. "She also told me she drank once and never did it again. One, because she absolutely hates the taste of alcohol. And two, because she's seen they way her friends are when they are drunk, and never wants to be that foolish." Kevin stated, proud that Suzanne was wise. "And she doesn't do drugs. Never has in her life she told me and doesn't want to start."

"Wow, she is a smart woman." Mr. Jonas complimented, "Very wise for her age." Kevin smiled. "But, there is one more thing I want to know." He went on.

"What is it?" Kevin asked.

"Have you two had intercourse, son?" Mr. Jonas asked, the expression on his face showed he was very serious about this topic.

"No." Kevin simply stated, a little shy of the topic of having sex with his amazingly gorgeous girlfriend.

"Is she pure?" Mr. Jonas used a much nicer term then the word 'virgin'.

"Yea, she feels the same why about sex before marriage as I do." Kevin said, his eyes sparkling. Mr. Jonas smiled at this. "She is perfect dad." Kevin said in a dreamy voice, picturing Suzanne in his head in all her splendor.

"She surely seems as much." Mr. Jonas agreed with his son. "Take good care of her, she's a keeper son." Mr. Jonas smiled and walked down the hall and into his bedroom.

"And to finish our tour that we never finished yesterday. This is my bedroom." Kevin said and opened his bedroom door that had a sign on it stating that you need permission to enter, written in red crayon, handwriting of a fifth grader.

"What's with the sign?" Suzanne laughed and pointed to the sign on the door.

"Oh that. I made that in I think, fifth grade. I kept it on my door ever since. I think it's kinda cool." Kevin said and stepped in his door and closed it so Suzanne couldn't see in, but popped his head out of the door. Suzanne crossed her arms and glared playfully.

"Do I have permission to enter?" Suzanne asked.

"Gee, I don't know. I haven't cleaned up in a while." Kevin said and shrugged playfully. Suzanne gave him puppy-dog eyes and folded her hands together and begged. "Fine…" Kevin gave in and opened his door. "But you have to close your eyes until I tell you to open them." He said, Suzanne closed her eyes and he lead her into his bedroom.

"Okay, you can open them." Kevin said and Suzanne quickly opened her eyes. The room was very messy, but it was cozy. There were about a dozen guitars scattered around the place. Clothes laying in piles on the floor. The bed was king sized but the sheets look like they were just tossed on, not matching the wall color or the bed itself.

"Wow." Suzanne said then laughed. "Messy, but cozy." Suzanne said, obviously knowing it wasn't decorated by his mother.

"It could also be romantic." Kevin came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and breathed into her neck. Suzanne's heart started to speed up, being so close to him. So passionate with him.

Kevin turned down the adjustable lights and kissed Suzanne's ear and heard her breathing get quicker. He kissed her neck a few times behind she turned around in his arms and kissed him, putting her arms around his shoulders.

They kissed and held onto each other for what seemed like hours. Kevin gently pushed her body down on the bed and they laid there. Holding each other, enjoying the romantic silence. Suzanne was half-way laying on Kevin, who was holding her and gently stroking her long brown hair. Suzanne's fingers were tracing his jaw line and feeling the stubble on his chin.

"Suzie…" Kevin whispered. Suzanne looked up into his hazel eyes. She saw something beautiful there and she lifted her weight to look him in the eyes easier.

"I love you…" He whispered.

Suzanne's heart stopped and she couldn't stop the tears from forming in her eyes. Kevin looked a little confused to see her smiling.

"Should I have not said that?" Kevin asked, feeling very awkward. Suzanne smiled and nodded her head no, and let a sob break loose and her tears of joy showed Kevin it was a good thing he said that.

"I love you too." She whispered and Kevin sat up and kissed her intimately. Suzanne kissed back and let her tears flow freely.

She never thought she would love anybody as much as she loved Kevin.

(..elsewhere..)

"That's a nice swimsuit." Joe complimented Tanya's designer swimwear.

"Thanks, it's really Suzie's. But she lets me borrow her clothes." Tanya admired herself in the beautiful suit.

"It looks nice on you." Joe grinned, Tanya was surprised that he was flirting with her, an older woman. Only by one year thought, so she played along.

"You don't look to shabby in your suit either." Tanya winked and Joe's face turned red.

Her innocent flirting seemed to be harmless. But Tanya had no idea what she had just done.

(3 Months Later)

The past three months were the best of Suzanne's life. Kevin started giving Suzanne eleven white roses once a week. She didn't understand why just eleven other then the traditional twelve, but she still loved them. He also bought her a beautiful purity ring for their six-month anniversary. It was silver and said 'True Love Waits' engraved on it.

Her and Kevin were closer and more intimate then ever. But they respected each other and never went all the way. Suzanne and Kevin truly believed that they would be together for a very, very long time. Suzanne even hoped that maybe they could be married some day.

Suzanne and Tanya had rented a small apartment in New Jersey so they could be close to Kevin and his family.

What people didn't know, was that Tanya and Joe started to secretly date. Joe knew his father would never approve of Tanya so he kept it a secret. Suzanne had a feeling that she knew they were going out, but never stuck he nose in their business. Until one day, it became her business.

"Okay, so Suzie. I think you know that Joe and I have been seeing each other." Tanya started one morning after they had finished breakfast.

"I had a feeling. Why do you bring it up?" Suzanne asked, then took a drink of her coffee.

"Well, you will never guess what happened!" Tanya squealed and jumped up and down excitedly. Suzanne laughed at her sisters enthusiasm.

"What happened? Tell me Tanya!" Suzanne asked, also getting excited.

"He," Tanya squealed and took a deep breath. "He purposed to me!" Tanya screamed, Suzanne froze. "And I said yes! We are engaged!" Tanya held out her left hand, one it was a dazzling ring. Why hadn't Suzanne noticed this before. "Well, aren't you happy?" Tanya asked, getting bummed out. Suzanne started to shake and she dropped her glass of coffee and it shattered all over the floor. Some shards of glass cut her ankles and feet.

"Suzie, what's wrong?" Tanya asked. The tears started to stream from her eyes and she ran out of the door. "Suzie!" Tanya called after her.

Suzanne ran as fast as she could towards Kevin's house.

'Why is this happening to me?' Suzanne screamed in her head. She got flashbacks of her and Kevin running thought the streets of downtown New York, away from the screaming fans. She sobbed when she realized that would all stop.

Suzanne didn't stop running until she was panting, knocking on his front door. After a few seconds the door opened, she was glad Kevin had answered.

"Suzie!" Kevin called and Suzanne let herself fall into his arms and sob. The rest of Kevin's family all came into the entry room to see what was going on.

"What's going on honey?" Mrs. Jonas hurried over to Suzanne's side and placed a hand on her back.

Just then Nick ran into the room, an anxious expression on his face. "You will never guess what Joe just told me!" Nick yelled, Kevin and everybody except for Suzanne turned to face him.

"What? What happened?" Mr. Jonas asked anxiously.

"Joe and Tanya are engaged!" Nick cheered. Suzanne felt Kevin freeze, like she did. Every muscle in his body got stiff. He looked down at Suzanne who looked up at him.

"You're my brother." Suzanne whispered, agony and pain in her voice and eyes. Mrs. Jonas gasped and a hand covered her mouth, tears formed in her eyes. Mr. Jonas put an arm around his wife and dropped his head. Nick's hand drew up to cover his mouth to hide the shock. He didn't even think of that.

Kevin started shaking and he looked down to hide his tears. Joe walked in the room with a confused expression on his face. "What's going on?" Joe asked, Kevin whipped around and lunged for his brother. Tackling him to the ground.

Tanya ran into the open front door, she had ran after Suzanne when she left the apartment. She saw Kevin tackle Joe to the ground and pin him down.

"Do you have any idea what you did?!" Kevin yelled, his voice cracking with his sobs. Kevin's body was shaking as was Suzanne's, who was now crying into her hands, slumped on the floor. Tanya was just watching in awe.

"Suzanne is my sister now!" Kevin yelled at his brother, who was stunned. He had no idea by asking Tanya to marry him, he would break up his brother and Suzanne's love. Which was much strong and more real then his and Tanya's.

"How am I suppose to be with her, without breaking the law?!" Kevin sobbed and Mr. Jonas walked over to split them apart. "I can't be in love with my sister." Kevin whispered now, he got up off of the floor and looked over at Suzanne. He walked over and got down on his knees.

He wrapped his arms around her and they cried together. Tanya had no idea what she had just done.

"Give them some time." Mr. Jonas whispered outside Kevin's close and locked bedroom door to Joe and Tanya. "Then you can talk things over with them once they are ready."

"I had no idea…" Tanya apologized once again.

"Suzanne will come around and forgive you." Mr. Jonas patted Tanya's shoulder. "It isn't your guys' faults."

"Then why do I feel like it is?" Joe whispered.

Suzanne and Kevin had been laying on his bed for hours. Maybe a day, they weren't keeping track of time anymore.

"We can't be together…" Suzanne whispered again.

"I know…" Kevin would reply again. They were just laying there, their arms around each other. Pretending that this had never happened.

If there was background music, theirs wouldn't be some depressing love song. Because they were still in love. But it would be a soft, piano symphony.

"Right when the perfect girl comes along. I can't have her," Kevin whispered and sighed. "This stinks."

"Tell me about it." Suzanne scoffed. "So what are we going to do?" Suzanne asked and looked up at him. He was staring at the ceiling, thinking. "Paul…?" Suzanne whispered, he didn't respond. "Paul." She said louder. "Kevin!" She almost yelled, he snapped out of his daze and looked at her. "What are we going to do?" She asked, even more tears forming in her eyes again.

"I don't know…" He whispered again. He then sat up, pushing Suzanne up with him. He held her close and looked into her eyes.

"I love you Kevin." She whispered.

"I love you too." Kevin whispered back and kissed her slowly.

"Son." Mr. Jonas slowly opened his door, he had Nick pick the lock open. "Paul," He sighed when he saw them still holding each other, crying.

Kevin pulled back and looked over at his father. Glad it wasn't Joe or Tanya. "Yea, dad?" Kevin asked and wiped a few tears from his eyes. Suzanne didn't want to hear it so she just fell into his chest and tried to block it all out.

"Are you two ready to talk things out?" He asked. Kevin sighed and looked at Suzanne. They had already talked about what they would do.

"Suzie and I already talked." Kevin sighed and clenched his fist. "We want them to get married." Kevin said though his clenched teeth.

Mr. Jonas didn't seem surprised by their decision. They both loved each other, but they also loved their siblings. It would be a shame to see a love like theirs break up. "Very well." Mr. Jonas said, kind of disappointed.

"I'd better get packing." Suzanne whispered and got up off the bed.

"You are leaving already?" Kevin asked in a pained voice.

"Why torture ourselves any longer?" Suzanne asked, and refused to look into his eyes. She grabbed her jacket and walked out of the door, passing Mr. Jonas without looking at him.

"Suzie…" Kevin called and followed her. His dad put a hand on his chest and stopped Kevin.

"Kevin," He said. "You need to let go." He sighed and looked at Suzanne who was walking towards the entry room of their house.

"How can I let go when I'm so in love with her?" Kevin said and pushed past his dad and into the guest room. "Please, don't go." He said and walked over to her.

"We can't do anything about this!" Suzanne turned and yelled at him. It was the first time she looked into his eyes and yelled for real. "This is out of our hands, Paul!" Suzanne yelled, surprising herself by using his real name.

"We can do something…" He pleaded on. Suzanne just stared at him with an unbelievable expression.

"You are my brother," She choked out. "There is nothing we can do." She said and pushed past him and out of the room.

"I'll do anything, just please don't go. Please." Kevin begged and held the front door shut, keeping her in. "I love you so much, losing you will kill me from the inside out." Kevin said and looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

"I love you to, but it's over." Suzanne brought a hand up to his cheek. She gazed into his eyes and then when he let go of the door she ran out.

Kevin brought his hand up and placed it where she put her hand a moment ago. The tears were already back in his eyes. Joe was watching from the kitchen, peering around the corner.

"What have I done…?" He whispered to himself.

'Jonas Love Trouble'

Suzanne stared in awe at the front page head-line story. Somebody found out about what happened and now it was all over America. She opened the magazine and went to the pages that covered it.

'_We interviewed the eldest Jonas Brother, Paul Kevin Jonas II (Kevin Jonas). Here is the full feedback on the interview.'_

Suzanne practically choked when she read his name in bold lettering.

**Q: So can you tell us what is going on right now?**

**A: I am not entirely sure, after I found out that my younger brother was engaged to my girlfriends sister. I went into shock. Suzanne and Nick were the ones to tell me and seeing her cry like that just broke my heart into a million pieces.**

**Q: What are your plans for the near future?**

**A: Honestly, I am not entirely sure what I am going to do anymore. My life was all about her.**

**Q: Do you know where she ran off to?**

**A: Didn't she go back to her loft in New York?**

**Q: From what we discovered, she isn't there.**

**A: What?! She's gone, I got to go find her!**

'_He seems to really be in love with Suzanne McCall. We have reports that he is searching for her right now and he refuses to stop until he finds her and knows she is safe again.'_

Suzanne dropped the magazine and her hands started to shake. She wasn't running away, she just bought a new loft on the other side of New York. He was looking for her?

The tears stained her eyes and she sobbed quietly in the silence. Part of her hoping he would find her, and force her to come back. But another part of her wanted to never see him again.

She didn't know what she wanted anymore.

(One Month Later)

"The latest tabloids said he is still looking for you, Su." Serenity sighed and dumped the magazine on the table.

After she ran away from Kevin, she went into a small depression. She was gazing at the purity ring she wore on her ring finger. She remembered the exact day he presented it to her.

"_Happy six-month-adversary!" Kevin said and pulled out a little navy blue box. He opened it and there was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. "It's a purity ring." He explained and took it out of the box and held her left hand gently in his._

"_It's so beautiful." She whispered as she admired it._

"_Then it is suitable for the most beautiful girl in the universe." He smiled and slipped it on her finger. Suzanne blushed and hugged him. He pulled her back and kissed her passionately._

"He should give up." Landon scoffed and glared at the old picture of Suzanne and Kevin holding hands on the cover. "Can't he see she doesn't want him anymore." He spat and took a sip of his beer.

"That's not true…" Suzanne whispered, barely audible.

"Do you still love him, Suzie?" Wynter asked and placed a hand on Suzanne's shoulder.

"More then anything." Suzanne choked out, the tears coming into her eyes. "I can't believe he is my brother…" Suzanne glared at the floor.

"You poor thing… I really believed that you two would get married." Serenity sighed and hugged Suzanne tightly.

"Me too, I really hoped." Suzanne whispered.

Months went by and Kevin wouldn't play in the band with his brothers. He was desperate to find Suzanne.

Suzanne didn't do anything anymore. She made herself depressed and just lounged around all day long. Crying and looking at pictures of her and Kevin.

Suzanne decided it was time to let go, so she made a plan to go to her old loft, that she never sold. Not expecting what was waiting for her there.

Suzanne held her breath when she unlocked the door to her loft. She slowly opened it and flipped the light switch. It looked the same except there was something there. White roses, all over, on tables, the couches, chairs, and the counters. A hand drew up to her mouth as she suppressed a gasp.

All that time she was gone, the roses Kevin sent kept coming to her loft. Eleven white roses every week she remembered.

This was a horrible experience for her, but she bared it. She set down her purse and took off her jacket.

There was an uneasy silence in the loft. Like she wasn't the only one there. She walked further in past the kitchen, down the hall. Past the bathroom. She heard a breathing sound from her bedroom. She crept slowly towards the open door. She peered around the corner and froze.

He was sleeping in her bed. She gasped and squinted her eyes, making sure she was actually seeing this.

"Kevin…" She whispered and he shot up immediately. He squinted and looked around, his eyes locked on Suzanne, standing in the doorway.

"Suzanne?" He whispered, doubt in his voice. "I must be in heaven." He said to himself and stood up. He rubbed his eyes, wondering if he was hallucinating. "Wait a second…" He whispered and looked closer at her, tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Suzanne?" He said louder. Suzanne cried out and laughed and ran towards him, tackling him onto the bed. She was laughing and crying, holding onto him like a scared child hanging onto their blanket.

"Kevin…" She cried and looked up into his face. He was to shocked to react and Suzanne leaned up and kissed him. He snapped out of his trance and kissed back eagerly. They pulled apart and gazed at each other.

"I missed you so much." She whispered and ran her fingers though his hair. His eyes were wet and he couldn't help but stare at her.

"I love you Suzanne. I love you, I love you." Kevin laughed and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again. They adjusted to a more comfortable position on the bed and continued kissing passionately.

"I never want to leave you again." Suzanne whispered in between a kiss.

"You promise you won't?" Kevin pulled back and looked her in the eyes.

"Never in a million years will I ever leave you ever again." Suzanne elaborated. "I promise."

"Good, I barely survived with out you." Kevin laughed and kissed her again.

"Where did you all look for me?" Suzanne whispered as she traced the lines of Kevin's abdomen.

"New Jersey, New York, New York Island, Canada," Kevin laughed. "Pretty much everywhere in the north-east."

"You went to Canada for me?" Suzanne giggled and kissed his shoulder.

"I'd go again for you." Kevin sighed, "I'd go around the world, galaxy, just for you." Suzanne blushed and smiled.

The door bell rang and the two stopped talking. Suzanne quietly crept up and walked over to the door and looked out the peep-hole. "Oh no." She said, Kevin jumped up and sprinted over to her. She motioned for him to hide in the kitchen. He was hesitant to do so, but he did what she asked.

Suzanne opened the door and fake-smiled at the man waiting there. "Hello, Jack." Suzanne greeted though her clenched teeth.

"Don't give me that innocent crap." Jack hissed and pushed himself through the door. "And don't pretend that Kevin isn't here." Jack growled and glared at the kitchen.

"What do you want, Jack?" Suzanne crossed her arms and tapped her floor impatiently.

"I will only be a minute." He said, Kevin decided to come out of 'hiding'. He quickly shuffled over to Suzanne's side.

"What is it?" Suzanne spat getting more irritated.

"Did you read the latest magazine. You'll never guess what made front page." Jack pulled a magazine out of his messenger bag over his shoulder.

Kevin and Suzanne read the title in big bold letters.

'_**Celebrity Incest Scandal'**_

And plastered on the cover was a very clear, high-definition photo of Kevin and Suzanne kissing on her bed from yesterday.

"I take a pretty good picture don't I?" Jack said proudly, then he winked at Suzanne and ran out of the loft.

"Oh no." Kevin whispered as he read the horrible captions on the pictures.

"Did my sister and Joe ever get married yet?" Suzanne turned and asked Kevin.

"I don't know, I haven't talked to my family in months." Kevin shrugged and gave her a 'sorry' look.

"Come on, we are going to New Jersey." Suzanne grabbed her jacket and slipped on her shoes and dragged Kevin out of the loft.

"Would if people see us together?" Kevin asked nervously.

"I don't care anymore. We are going to work something out." Suzanne stopped and turned to look at him. "I am done running away from you, I am in love with you. I can't stand this anymore." Suzanne pleaded. "I'll even legally remove myself from my family just to be with you." Suzanne went on, Kevin was amazing. She never had showed him this side of her.

Kevin smiled and they darted out of the building. It took them about five minutes of running till they were spotted and recognized. Kevin really didn't know where Suzanne was taking him so he just followed.

After ten minutes of running and being chased. Suzanne arrived at her current loft and quickly fished her key out of her pocket.

"What is this place?" Kevin asked when she pushed open the door.

"It's my new loft. My old place was to big for me." Suzanne explained and walked in, setting down her purse.

"It's nice." Kevin said and looked around. Suzanne ran into her bedroom and packed a few things she would need in New Jersey.

Suzanne and Kevin snuck out the back exit of the loft and got a cab and went to the airport. It was a last minute thing and they barely got tickets to go.  
Suzanne was happy that it was a shorter plane ride and they didn't want to be recognized by to many people. The plane ride was about two hours and they didn't waste any time getting a cab and getting to Kevin's house.

"Mom?" Kevin called when he opened the door. He didn't even want to knock.

"Paul?" Mrs. Jonas's voice was heard from the kitchen. There were fast footsteps through the house. "Paul!" Mrs. Jonas cried when she saw her oldest son that she hadn't seen in months. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him and cried.

"I missed you so much honey." She cried into Kevin's chest. Kevin hugged his mom and whispered that he missed her too. His mom looked up and notice Suzanne behind him.

"Suzanne!" She yelled and pushed past Kevin and practically tackled Suzanne. Suzanne laughed and returned the hug. "I missed you too." Mrs. Jonas cried and squeezed Suzanne tightly.

"Thanks, I missed all of you so much." Suzanne smiled at her.

"Mom, we came back to ask you something." Kevin broke the happy moment and brought them back to real life.

"Anything sweetie." Mrs. Jonas said and looked at Kevin, Suzanne went and stood next to him and held his hand.

"Did Joe and Tanya ever get married?" Suzanne asked, desperately wanting to know. Mrs. Jonas sighed and shrugged.

"You are going to have to ask them about that." She sighed and crossed her arms. "They are out back in the pool."

Kevin and Suzanne looked at each other and they darted outside and saw Tanya, Nick, Joe, Frankie, and a different girl.

"Suzie!" Tanya noticed them first and screamed. She jumped up from the lounge chair she was in and ran for Suzanne. Suzanne ran towards her and they embraced and cried.

"Tanya," Suzanne cried as she held her twin sister close. Joe got up and walked towards his older brother. They looked at each other a moment then Joe held out his arms to offer a hug. Kevin surprised him by accepting it immediately.

"Before you leave again, I need to tell you that Joe and I never got married." Tanya said and pulled back to look at her sister. Joe let go of Kevin and stood next to Tanya.

"We decided we weren't really in love. It was just a spur of the moment thing." Joe continued. "You two had something so special and we could never take that away." Joe smiled at them, Kevin grabbed Suzanne's hand.

"We already moved on, I am staying single and getting my little 'problem' fixed." Tanya put air quotes around problem, referring to her sex addiction. "And Joe is engaged again, and this time, it's for real." Tanya smiled and looked over to the blonde curly-haired girl splashing in the water with Frankie.

"Sophia…" Joe said dreamily and gazed at her. "Sophie! Come over here, there is somebody I want you to meet." Joe called over to her; she looked over and got out of the pool. She walked over, she was a beautiful woman. She stood next to Joe and he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him.

"This is Suzanne, and my brother Kevin. You probably know him, but now you are officially meeting him." Joe explained and Sophia shook Suzanne's and Kevin's hands.

"Hey, I'm Sophia. Nice to meet you, Joe and Tanya talk about you two a lot. I'm sorry about everything that has happened with you two." She said politely.

"Nice to meet you," Kevin said and smiled. "And it's no big deal anymore." Kevin said and looked down at Suzanne.

"Good," Joe said and glared at Kevin in a joking way. "Now that you two aren't related…" Joe said suggestively.

"You two can, make out and it will be legal now." Tanya said and shrugged.

"It's about time." Suzanne sighed and pulled Kevin's face down and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately.

"I love you." Kevin mumbled into a kiss and Joe laughed at the way it sounded. He looked at Sophie who was smiling at him already. He leaned over and kissed her slowly.

"Ew, everybody is kissing each other!" Frankie complained as he walked over to them. A smile lit up his face when he saw Kevin. "Kevy!" Frankie screamed and Kevin reluctantly pulled away from Suzanne and let his youngest brother jump into his arms and hug him.

"I missed you Frankie." Kevin said and ruffled his hair. Nick then walked over and attacked Kevin with a hug. It was like a big reunion for everybody. Suzanne was genuinely happy again, and she knew nothing could ever break her and Kevin apart. Their love was indestructible.

Though they had defiantly been though a lot, none of it mattered anymore.

"Finally! I have never had so many presents to open in my life." Suzanne laughed and smiled at the pile of valuable gifts she had received from her 'family'.

He had been planning this for months now. Waiting for the perfect moment. That moment, was now.

"Well, if you will excuse us." Kevin stood up and held out his hand for Suzanne. Who was slightly confused. "I want you to myself." Kevin winked and Suzanne smiled and took his hand.

He was just hoping everything would go as planned.

"Your family is amazing." Suzanne told Kevin as he held to door open for her out to the patio. Kevin crossed his fingers and followed her out to the patio.

"They love you, almost as much as I do." Kevin said and smiled to himself when he saw Suzanne's body freeze.

Good. She saw it.

"K-Kevin…" Suzanne said, her body started to shake and tears rolled down her cheeks. Kevin walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her wais.

"A while back you told me you would marry the first man to give you a dozen roses." Kevin began slowly letting go of her and walking around in front of her. "Earlier today, you received eleven roses." Kevin went on; Suzanne's body began to shake with sobs a smile spread on her lips. "Here is the twelfth." He finished.

He got down on one knee and pulled a ring from his jeans pocket, his hand shaking nervously. "There is one more present." He whispered and Suzanne's hand drew up to her mouth with a silent gasp.

This is it.

"Will you marry me, Suzanne Leila McCall?" Kevin asked, using her full name. Suzanne's uncontrollable sobs broke loose and she fell on top of him, wrapping her arms around him crying into his chest.

"Yes…. Yes, a million times, yes." Suzanne sobbed. "I love you," Suzanne sobbed. "Paul."


End file.
